


One shot

by una000



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Baby, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/una000/pseuds/una000
Summary: The past. Now. The future. As for anything.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide.Her name...(´・ω・｀)


	3. They got caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they are in love in season1…(*´ω`*)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think about that... that's really funny(*´ω`*)


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comedy(*´ω`*)

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
